High Speed Indocyanine Green Angiography Findings in Induction/PRN Regimen of Intravitreal Ranibizumab Inj for Neovascular Age-Related Macular Degeneration This study will use an eye imaging test called high speed indocyanine green angiography (HS-ICG), which examines leaky vessels in the eye, to try to find out why individuals respond differently to ranibizumab (Lucentis) treatment for wet age-related macular degeneration (AMD). The drug was recently approved by the Food and Drug Administration to treat this disease, but the response to the treatment varies markedly among individuals.